dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Darkness
DragonBall: Universal Darkness is a story where the universe is controlled by evil deities. Universal Portion Control West Galaxy Controlled by BlackFire Planet Tamaran Planet Jetstream Planet Silence Planet Meat Planet Namek Planet Kanassa Planet Vegeta/Planet Plant (Planet Bardock in some cases) East Galaxy Controlled by Cooler Planet Sadala Planet Brench Planet Extreme Training Planet 01 Training Planet 02 Training Planet 03 South Galaxy Controlled by King Cold Training Planet 05 Training Planet 06 Hospital Planet 01 Hospital Planet 02 Hospital Planet 05 Time Placement This main story takes place during the timeskip between the Cell and Buu Sagas. It starts roughly a month after The Cell Games, and exist in an alternate Universe where Cooler still exist and is still alive, and has not plotted against the Saiyans as of yet, and also where Planet Sadala still exist, but the surviving Saiyans are currently unaware of it. The prologue, however, takes place around the genocide, as there is a huge timeskip between that and the actual initial chapter. Prolouge Planet Vegeta Inside the Royal Palace, in the Throne Room sat two thrones. Those thrones, why King Vegeta of course. And we can't forget our rebellious Prince Vegeta now can we. King Vegeta was assigning missions for some elite soilders. This particular group consist of only two Saiyans, husband and wife, Kiny and Yaams. "You two will go to Planet Tamaron, I heard they have strong warriors there, if you fail to exterminate their planet within a few months after your landing, and we have trackers on the space pods, you will be hunted down and executed, along with the remaining residents of the planet," King Vegeta informed the couple. "Understood Sir," Kiny responded. Yaams just nodded in compliance. Then, together the two departed from the Royal Palace, and began heading towards their their space pods. "Set the cordinates for Tamaron," Kiny ordered. "Planet Tamaron, located. Preparing for ascension," the pod's automated voice came on. Kiny's pod took off, with his wife's in hot pursuit. Soon after their departure from their homeworld, however, Galatic Emperor Frieza had set in motion a genocide of the Saiyans, and launched a super nova towards the planet Planet Tamaron Meanwhile, on Planet Tamaron, Despite being the eldest child, her subjects hated her and the birthright was passed to Starfire (her younger sister who was 5 at the time) because of this. This made her hate her sister, and she was disgraced from the family after multiple attempts of murder against Starfire. She abandoned the family and went out alone into space. After a couple of months the Citadel found her, and offered her more power and control, she easily accepted. Chapter One: The Betrayal The Saiyans arrive Almost exactly a year later, Kiny and Yaams arrived on Planet Tamaron. "Is this Planet Tamaron?" Kiny asked. "Yes, what is your buisness here?" said King Myand'r as he rose from his throne. "Who's in charge?" Kiny asked impatiently. "That would be me. Now I'll ask again. What buisness do you have here." King Myand'r responded irritated. Kiny threw his leg up to kick Myand'r in his head, but the king grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Yaams jump on his back, but he elbowed her and she fail. Myand'r and Kiny had eachothers necks in their hands, and with the free hand prepared energy blast. They both cocked their blast back and then fired them at eachother. There was smoke and Kiny was battered on the ground, and Myand'r barely able to stand up. Just when he was falling, his queen, Luand'r came and helped him back to his feet. Kiny sat up. "You're the Planet's King huh, you're pretty strong." Kiny said. "Thanks *huff~huff...* your not to shabby yourself kid." The king replied. "Normally I wouldn't do this, because I know the consequences, but do you want me to join your ranks, this planet will be leaking with power when I'm done." Kiny implied. "I would accept the offer of your sevices, but here, on Planet Tamaron, we're about peace, not power." said King Myad'r. "But with power, we can maintain the peace!" Kiny yelled! "Certainly! There is some truth to your statement. But how do I know you can be trusted, after all, you did just try to kill me?" King Myad'r asked. "Trust and believe, stronger warriors are coming, and we are your planet's last hope! If we wanted to kill you we would have already done so!" Kiny explained. "Perhaps your right, but we'll be cautious of you and your spouse, you might be the undercover enemy" King Myamd'r. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Kiny said proudly with a slickness in his voice and a smirk on his face. The Invasion An Enemy of the Enemy is a Friend King Myand'r helped Kiny to his feet and helped to the healing chamber, Queen Luand'r did the same with Yaams. Then they gave them the tour around the planet. He showed him the schools, the houses, the multiple kingdoms, and finally the Powerhouse Military Base. "This is your area. This is where you will be in control! Just like how the multiple kings here (myself included) have their kingdoms, this base is yours. But remember, don't pull anything, I'm watching." King Myand'r reminded. So after King Myand'r left Kiny at the military base, he went inside and examined it. He was halted by two soilders who question him. "Who are you, and what buisness do you have here?!" The soldier said, commanding answers. Before Kiny could answer, King Myand'r made a announcement over the loudspeakers. "Attention citizens of Tamaran, we have new residence here, Kiny and Yaams, greet them with kindness, the queen and myself made their acquiantance. Kiny is an extremely strong warrior, but I will not announce his homeland because then you all might be second-guessing my judgement, but I've gotten accustomed to him, and he will be the new Tamarainian Army General. As for his wife, Yaams, she will be the bodyguard and close friend to your queen, that it all." King Myand'r announced. "Any more questions?" Kiny asked sarcastically. "Actually yes!" said the other guard. "Where are you from? If your going to be our new leader, we should at-least have some background information on you." said the other guard. "I am from Planet Vegeta." Kiny said with an evil grin spreading across his face. "Planet V...V...Vegeta?! So you're a Saiyan?!" The soldier said nervously, backing away, his face covered in sweat. "Yup, but if you abide by the rules, no consequences, but if you don't, I'd be more than happy to show you why the Saiyans are the most feared race around the universe." Kiny said evily, as he walked up on the soldier, charging a ki blast on his hand and then making it vanish in mere seconds. The soldier swallowed hard and retreated immediately to inform the others of their new "leader". King Myand'r went around to the base and told the former head soldier and his followers keep an eye on him, but to also respect and obey his orders unless its against the Tamaron People. The soldier was going to tell the king about the threat, but he knew it was the wrong idea, because Saiyans are sadistic, and if they were group attacked (jumped) they would do just as they were trained to and destroy the entire planet. Meanwhile, Queen Luand'r and Yaams were getting quite acquainted with eachother, going deep into their similarities. For one, both was pregnant and were due anyday, but being from warrior races, it didn't show. Yaams had already had one kid left on Planet Vegeta at age 2, and she wanted to request that he be sent there, but this would alert the Saiyans back home of the apparent betrayal, so she was unsure what to do. Queen Luand'r had two kids herself; Eight year old BlackFire, (originally Komand'r by her parents) who had betrayed her people and joined their arch enemies The Citadel, and six year old StarFire (originally Koriand'r by her parents), the eventual heir to the throne. Besides those matters, both were each respected female warriors in their own rights. Yaams was working her way up in the Saiyan class, and now instead of Low Class, she is now Low Elite. Besides the fact that the king chose her, Queen Luand'r had to work her way up to royal status. Meanwhile in Outerspace On a distant planet called Planet Saiyan, The remaining Saiyans that didn't follow King Vegeta stayed on Planet Saiyan with King Cablege. King Cablege had a 1 year old son named Bage, Prince Bage respectively. Royal Guard Tomo also had a son of the same age, whose title was Mato. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover Category:DC Universe Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:484th Universe Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Time Skip Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Crossovers Category:In Progress